List of Dragon Ball XT: Dark Inferno power levels
Super Saiyan Power Ranges Super Saiyan: 120,000,000 - 40,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2: 50,000,000,000 - 720,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 (normal and Zenkai): 750,000,000,000 - 506,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 4: 507,000,000,000,000 - 890,000,000,000,000 Ultra Super Saiyan 4: 905,000,000,000,000 - 119,900,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 5: 120,000,000,000,000,000 - 800,000,000,000,000,000 This series is continuing stories of different characters of DBZ until Season 4, but continues after Season 5. {| | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Season' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Character' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Event' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Power Level' |- | Season 1||Goku (DBXTDI)||Start of Season||2,560,000,000 (normal) |- | ||Pikkon (Cooler)||Fighting with Goku||2,500,000,000 |- | ||Subzero Cooler (far beyond limits)||fighting with Goku||620,560,000,000 |- | ||SSJ2 Goku||Fighting with Cooler||705,000,000,000 |- | Season 2||Goku||Start Of Season||5,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ Bardock (injured)||Coming out of spaceship||345,000,000 |- | ||Hyper Masenko||Launched from Gohan||650,000,000,000 |- | ||Gohan (adult)||Standing||1,700,000,000 |- | ||Goten (teen)||standing||985,000,000 |- | ||Vegeta||Training||3,120,000,000 |- | ||SSJ King Vegeta (injured)||Coming out of spaceship||156,200,000 |- | ||Subzero Frieza (far beyond limits)||Meeting with Z-Fighters||865,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Vegeta||Fighting with Frieza||950,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Goku (suppressed)||Fighting with Frieza||1,250,000,000,000 |- | ||Meta Cell||Powering up to Full Power||2,150,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Goku||Powered up to Max||2,050,000,000,000 |- | ||Super Saiyan 3 Kamehameha||Launched at Frieza and Cell||250,000,000,000,000 |- | Season 3||Gohan||Heavily Supressed||2,300,000 |- | ||LSSJ2 Broly||Fighting Goku||832,650,000,000 |- | ||SSJ2 Goku||Fighting Broly||850,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ4 Broly||Fighting Goku||640,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Vegeta||Zenkai||62,250,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Goku||Zenkai||80,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Gogeta||The Unstoppable Fusion||256,230,000,000,000,000 |- | ||Final Big Bang Kamehameha||A Blinding Light||850,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||Ziran||A New Enemy||910,002,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ4 Gogeta||Immortal||3,560,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||500X Big Bang Kamehameha||The End of a Star||102,500,000,000,000,000,000 |- | Season 4 ||Evil Goku||Light and Dark||32,480,000,000 |- | ||Gohan||Light and Dark||7,700,000,000 |- | ||Vegeta||Rivals||16,500,000,000 |- | ||SSJ2 Gohan||Father vs Son||50,230,000,000 |- | ||SSJ Evil Goku||Father vs Son||73,500,000,000 |- | ||Mystic Gohan (enraged)||Father vs Son||507,230,000,000 |- | ||SSJ2 Evil Goku||Student and Teacher||856,065,000,000 |- | ||Majuub (post training)||Student and Teacher||902,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Evil Goku||Student and Teacher||2,350,060,000,000 |- | ||Mystic Gohuub||Lifetime||9,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Vegeta||Zenkai||62,250,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Goku (suppressed) (injured)||It's Over||875,000,000,000 |- | Season 5||Goku (Post training)||Peace||15,200,000,000 |- | ||Vegeta (Post training)||Peace||11,120,000,000 |- | ||Gohan (Post training)||Peace||10,500,000,000 |- | ||Goten (Post training)||Peace||7,800,000,000 |- | ||Dark Inferno (1st form)||Dark Power||720,000,230,000,000 |- | ||SSJ2 Trunks||Dark Power||319,230,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Goku||Zenkai||120,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Vegeta||Zenkai||109,050,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Gogeta (heavily suppressed)||Fusion Reborn (Zenkai)||900,000,000,000,000 |- | ||Dark Inferno (2nd form)||Demon||56,520,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||USSJ4 Gogeta||Ultra Super Saiyan 4||522,150,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||Dark Inferno (Final Form 100%)||The Immortal Demon||4,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ5 Gogeta||New Super Saiyan||55,250,000,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||1000X Big Bang Final Kamehameha||Immortal Peace||1,522,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||Goku (after 15 years of training)||Immortal Peace||843,000,000,000 |- | ||Vegeta (after 15 years of training)||Immortal Peace||650,250,000,000 |- | Season 6||Turles (Heavily Suppressed)||The New Tree||980,000 |- | ||SSJ Trunks||The New Tree||18,250,000,000 |- | ||SSJ Turles||Shining Leaf||5,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ Turles (fruit eaten)||Shining Leaf||24,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ2 Gohan||The Hero||95,700,000,000 |- | ||Spirit Bomb (Gohan)||Destroyed Flower||600,000,000,000 |- | Season 7||Goku||The Earth Saiyan||855,000,000,000 |- | ||Gohan||The Earth Saiyan||25,000,000,000 |- | ||Kid Buu||The Earth Saiyan||1,350,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ2 Vegeta||He's Back||7,350,000,000,000 |- | ||Super Buu||He's Back||12,500,000,000,000 |- | ||Mystic Gohan||The Fight Starts!||925,600,000,000 |- | ||Gotenks||Gotenks Returns||137,800,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Gotenks||Gotenks Returns||758,523,000,000 |- | ||Mystic Gohan (enraged)||Gotenks Returns||3,270,000,000,000 |- | ||Dark Buu||The Darkness||850,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Goku||Zenkai||255,000,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Vegeta||Zenkai||207,450,000,000,000 |- | ||SSJ3 Vegito||Potara Fusion||9,800,250,000,000,000 |- | ||Goku Jr||Family Reunion||65,000,000 |- | ||Spirit Sword||I will defeat you!||630,000,000,000,000,000 |- | ||Goku (weakened)||It's finally over.||3,200,000,000 |- | ||Vegeta (weakened)||It's finally over.||1,500,000,000 |- | Season 8 (final) ||Goku||The Nightmare is Back||5,800,000,000,000 |- | ||Dark Inferno (1st form)||The Nightmare is Back||6,500,000,000,000,000 |- | ||Vegeta||Time to fight!||4,200,000,000,000 Category:Lists